I Need You
by Microstormx94
Summary: A Tony/Pepper short story. Based on a scene from the movie. R&R! Thanks :D


I Need You

**A Short Story about Tony Stark & Pepper Potts**

* * *

Tony clutched the front of his sweat soaked tee shirt, panting. Lodged in his chest, blue lights blinking furiously while soft beeping noises emit from it, was the electromagnetic arc reactor that acted as his heart. His knees buckled from under him, his hand shooting out to grab the wooden bench in front of him for support. Tony eased himself to the floor and sat down. The floor swayed unsteadily underneath him. Closing his eyes, Tony for the dizziness pass.

"Pepper…?" Tony whispered.

His voice came out strained and tired. Suddenly a sharp pain exploded inside of his chest and he screamed out in anguish.

"I can't take this anymore!" Tony yelled.

With a loud grunt and the loud sound of snapping cords filling his ears, Tony pulled the arc reactor out of his chest. His breath came out short and labored as he looked down at his fist where the arc reactor laid. The wires were sprawled out at weird angles and small blue sparks sputtered out every few moments. How feeble and small the arc looked in his hand. Tony could hardly believe that the small machine was once in him, keeping him alive. But relief filled his body. The pain was gone.

Tony closed his eyes and listened to the slow pulse of his pounding blood, loud and clear in his ears. He could hear the quiet clicking of stiletto heels on the staircase that connected the living room to his underground workshop.

"Pepper…?" Tony murmured as her sweet scent filled the room.

Through blurred eyes, Tony could make out Pepper's vibrant red hair. Her soft hands were smoothing back his dark hair and she kept whispering "It's okay, Mr. Stark. You're going to be okay."

Tony just closed his eyes again and gave a quite sigh. He heard Pepper get up and start fumbling through his tools. The tools clanked and clattered as they fell to the floor. The sound of breaking glass suddenly filled the air. Tony flinched violently at the sound. Pepper came back to him and put her hands on his chest. Her gentle touch felt cool on his feverish skin.

"I found this." She said. "Will it help?"

Tony lifted his ponderous head and opened his eyes to see a clumsily built prototype arc reactor that was, just moments ago, in a glass case on his desk.

"Yeah..." Tony mumbled quietly. He was finding it hard to make out Pepper's face.

"Tell me what to do." Her voice was distant, like she was speaking to him from many miles away.

"You…have to…put in slowly…" Tony trailed off. Pepper shook him sharply and she heard him mumble, "Don't touch the walls."…then silence. Tears welled up in her eyes and began to roll down Pepper's smooth, pale cheeks.

"No! Mr. Stark!" Pepper cried.

A determined look crossed her delicate features and her tears slowed to a stop as she put her hands on Tony's cooling face.

"I'll fix you," she whispered in his ear.

With trembling hands, Pepper picked up bulky reactor and arranged the wires so that they connected in their appropriate places. Carefully, she slid the reactor in the circular hole, lined with sensitive alloy walls, into Tony's chest. It felt like years had passed before Pepper heard the soft click of the wires connecting. Breathing a sigh of relief, Pepper let go of the reactor so that it could slide in the rest of the way. The reactor made a low clunk when it landed at the bottom, but Tony didn't move. Pepper felt a bubble of fear swell up inside her.

"Mr. Stark?" She asked, grabbing Tony's hand.

It was cold in her warm one, but she could feel the faint beat of a pulse. Tony stirred and his eyes fluttered open. Slowly, his vision cleared and he could make out Pepper's tear-stained face and watery smile. She was glowing.

"Oh, Mr. Stark!" she cried happily, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "I'm so relieved you're alright. I thought I killed you."

A nervous giggle escaped from her lips and her face turned a light pink. Tony pulled back from Pepper's embrace; his dark, brown eyes took in Pepper's bright green ones. They were full of concern, relief, and…love. He never noticed how beautiful those eyes were. Tony smiled charmingly and pulled Pepper back to him. Her pink lips were only inches away from his lips. He leaned in close to her.

"Thank you, Pepper." Tony whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "You saved my life. I never doubted you for a second."

He could feel Pepper's body tense up but soon relax into him as his lips brushed against her cheeks.

"And call me Tony." He added smiling as his lips found hers.


End file.
